


Time

by CalicoPudding



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Character Death, Extended Metaphors, M/M, Moon, Reincarnation, Soulmates, light - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: And, should I have to wait a lifetime to hold you once again, it will all be worth it in the end~or, the one where soulmates never seem to work out(rating is for the character death. of which is on the plot's past timelines)





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Stress writing, I'm sorry people. I've been testing and I'm going to be testing for the next week and a half, plus i'm graduating soon so i've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for the past two months. I haven't been able to put the proper brain power into my WIPs, so I apologize for that, I really am very sorry that I keep veering. But for anyone who hasn't been on hold for the past while, here's this.

Two families, strong enough to crush mountains, with the grace to dance amongst the clouds, with magic as old as the earth, and each with heirs whose beauty rivals the sun and moon. The child of the sun has eyes that shine and a smile that warms the hearts of the kingdom. The child of the moon has eyes that are full of worry, but a smile that puts others at rest, assuring them that all will be well. The two families know little of each other, there are many miles between them. The two children turn their gazes to the sky, knowing somehow that there is another out there, another for them. Though such a concept can only be found in books, so they’re told, it doesn’t matter much to them. 

 

The Lord of a powerful reign, with a firm yet gentle grasp on the land’s people, whose eyes see all, and whose smile hides agony. The child of a peasant family, too far away, pleasant in disposition, hard-working, and true, whose eyes glimmer just as bright in the day as they do in the night.

 

A businessman, just starting out, already a wild success, with stunning beauty and a drive that will one day run out. He moved away from all he knew, to a new land, and he started over with a clean slate. A scholar, the world’s vast knowledge in his head, distant lands and foreign text, vibrant illustrations and hair full of dust from too many days with his books. He dreams of moving away, traveling the world, and opening his own library.

 

A traveler, searching for purpose, looking for adventure to take the place of a light long gone, and a dancer who moves as if blessed by the heavens, and with beauty cleverly hidden beneath shimmering fabric. The traveler attends a show, once, captivated in the dancer’s fluid grace, the two lock eyes and remain so entwined until the show ends. They spend that one night together, but the dancer is gone by morning.

 

Two skaters, one with the world upon his shoulders and a heart emptied of love and of life, the other has yet to blossom, mind blocking heart so that grace is lost in fumbling words.

  
  


But, soulmates are never so easy.

 

The two families fight wars against other enemies in far away parts of the world. One son is slain, the other vanishes without a trace. Each land mourns the loss. In one kingdom, it is said that the sun refused to rise for a week, and in the other, the moon stayed below the horizon for the same amount of time.

 

The Lord is betrayed by an advisor and dies slowly in a fever induced sleep, painless and soft. Through the window, the moonlight shines down, and the doctor declares that the people’s ruler is dead when the last star becomes visible. The peasant succumbs to sickness, family all around as the sun begins to creep into the sky, eyes empty before they see the rays of light. The funeral is held when the sun is at its highest point

 

The businessman lives long, but not happily, he spends the rest of his days alone, closing himself off from the world he no longer has interest in. He takes walks in his garden sometimes, and that’s where they find his body, collapsed between a bench and a rose bush just as the sun goes down. The scholar perishes at sea on a journey for new knowledge, eyes bright as his destination comes into view, illuminated by the rising sun. The ship crashes into the rocks, having veered suddenly and unexpectedly off course at the last moment. He falls overboard, headfirst into the rocks.

 

The traveler vanishes in a place devoid of warmth, lost and without another soul to cling to, away from the light of the world. The dancer dies on the day following, seemingly without cause, one last breath given as the music slows and the audience gives groundbreaking applause.

 

The skaters bear a brighter tale, they have each other, and that’s enough. Surrounded by family and friends, a dog, and the rings on their fingers, they find their joy together, learning hand in hand. Rough spots are assured, their love is new, they do not yet know what the future holds. But they’ll be all right, at least for this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. how many times can i cram the moon and sun into one story?
> 
> I'll do my best to get back to work, but I don't see myself writing anything longer an 1k until after graduation, my brain just can't handle it.


End file.
